¿Sólo un juego?
by FiraLili
Summary: Alexy no jugaba, su hermano había herido a Sucrette a pesar de no haber besado a Melody, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. [Spoiler capítulo 33]


**Acabo de terminar la ruta de Armin y estoy realmente sorprendida de cuan diferente fue a la de los demás (ya terminé todas las demás rutas) así que supongo que el arco que viene ahora será el de Armin (¿?) sino, ¿por qué la ruta tan diferente? ¿Habrá alguna pelea muy fea entre Sucrette y Armin a raíz de lo que paso? Bueno, no sé, pero vengo a dejarles este pequeño escrito que hice en 5 minutos, porque realmente estaba molesta/decepcionada del gamer, espero que Alexy le diga unas cuantas cosas de verdad o qué clase de mejor amigo sería.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni tantito.**

 **Advertencia: Posible OoC (¿?) Faltas de ortografía que no haya visto.**

 **¿Sólo un juego?**

 _ **Advertencia**_

Armin inhaló profundamente antes de girar la llave que abriría la puerta de su casa, por las luces apagadas sabía que sus padres dormían, pero el resplandor de la sala le indicaba que alguien le esperaba y estaba completamente seguro sobre la identidad de esa persona; cerró con un suspiro antes de adelantarse y que sus ojos se encontraran con los de su hermano.

—Alexy —musitó guardando las llaves en el bolsillo trasero derecho.

—Le dije a mamá que acompañaste de Sucrette a su casa porque no podíamos dejarla ir sola a esta hora —mencionó estirándose desde el sillón, entre sus piernas vio su celular, seguro estuvo hablando con alguien hasta que llegó, probablemente Rosalya. No, seguramente Rosalya—. Le prometí esperarte, ¿sabes? Mamá no se traga que Su sea sólo tu amiga — ¿eso era una advertencia? Se preguntó el azabache, fuera lo que fuera hubiera podido esperar a mañana, algo se traía Alexy—, aunque después de hoy, probablemente sea eso.

Ahí estaba.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te perdono que por poco le metes la lengua a Melody?

—¡No iba hacer eso!

—¿No? Eso me sorprendería.

—¡Alexy!

Éste suspiró mientras se refregaba la cara con impaciencia antes de levantarse y encarar a su gemelo.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Dañaste a Su, Rosa está molesta y quiere tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata, yo no estoy en contra.

—¡Era sólo un juego, maldición! Ya me disculpé con ella, ustedes no tienen que meterse en esto.

—¡Ella es mi mejor amiga, Armin! ¡Su nunca ha salido con alguien, pero creo entre las cosas que no le gustan que su novio haga es besarse con otra chica delante suyo! ¡Todo tiene un límite, Armin!

—Como le dije a Sucrette, sólo lo estaba tomando como un juego y un desafío, no pensé que… bueno, se iba a enfadar tanto —se defendió irritado.

Alexy frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? —el azabache le miró—. ¿Te lo hubiera tomado igual de bien?

—Ella no besaría a nadie, no podría.

—Tal vez ella no, pero si el otro hubiera sido otro chico no se hubiera cortado, mucho menos si hubiera sido Castiel —mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que su hermano se tensara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exigió.

—Bueno, antes de esconderme en los arbustos estaba pensando hacerlo en la cocina, pero Su se me adelantó, aunque alguien llego antes de ella, Castiel, y creo que sus palabras exactas cuando la vio fueron: "Te doy permiso para esconderte conmigo. Pero te advierto, es posible que estemos pegados, ya que hay muy poco espacio" —Alexy casi sonríe al ver la mueca nada feliz de Armin—, obvio ella declinó la _oferta_ , por lo que no dudo ni un instante en que él hubiera estado encantado de besar a Su, así que tenlo presente, hermano, ella tiene sus límites y hay varios chicos que están tras ella. Buenas noches —y con toda la calma del mundo tomó el celular que había asentado en la pequeña mesa al levantarse, y se dirigió a su habitación; hablaría con Rosa en la mañana, seguro ya tendría noticias de Sucrette, esperaba que la ambarina no haya presionado demasiado a su amiga o la encontraría el Lunes toda exaltada y nerviosa, suspiró, rogaba que su hermano tuviera más cabeza para tratarla, a veces pensaba que los videojuegos habían atrofiado su botón de sociabilizar.

Se adentró a la habitación, vio como la cabeza del hurón de Armin se levantaba antes de volver a su posición inicial al ver que no era su dueño, se restregó los ojos, demasiadas emociones era momento de ir a dormir y esperar que Sucrette no haya cambiado de opinión, que añoraba tenerla de cuñada.

 **Sinceramente yo espero que Alexy ponga en su lugar a Armin (¿?) o por lo menos que le diga algo, sino le pediré a Rosa que lo golpee (a ambos) me despido con un beso y un abrazo.**

 **FiraLili**


End file.
